


Come Down

by Hux x Kylo (zistysfosgerald)



Category: Love Robot (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/Hux%20x%20Kylo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Could you write one where Alexa dominates me and a strap on is involved maybe? Thank you</p><p>You've been talking shit about Alexa lately, and Alexa decides to take matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Down

"Dude, Alexa is annoying as fuck." You said to your best friend as you two walked to your dorm. Unaware that you said that a little too loud.

"Be quiet, (your name), you don't want her or her friends to hear you!" Your best friend whisper yelled as you two reached the door to your dorm.

Thankfully you lived alone, only because you hated sharing, especially when you brought girls to your dorm. You'd always forget to put a sock on the door knob. So you requested to live alone, and thankfully they accepted your request.

"I don't give a fuck! What is she going to do? Fuck me?" You laughed as you hugged your friend goodbye before unlocking the door to your room.

I'm not afraid of her! Ha, You said out loud, unaware that Alexa was standing behind you.

"Oh? You're not afraid of me?" she asked, causing you to jump in surprise.

You tried to shut the door, but she was stronger than you. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry Alexa!" You said as she locked your door. You were trapped, and you knew what was coming.

"What did I tell you last time about talking shit and denying the sex we had?" she asked, and you shuttered at her words.

"I said I was sorry!" You said as she backed you to your bed.

"Well, 'sorry' isn't going to cut it. You're going to learn your lesson. Only, if you want it. I could just beat you up, but that would take too much effort. Sex is always better... and more fun." Alexa smirked, and it was because she knew you were going to say 'yes'.

"Well? Answer the question!" Alexa demanded, and you gulped at her words.

"I want it..." you almost moaned, but caught yourself.

"Want what?" "I want you."

"I want you to fuck me, like I'm a dir-dirty slut!" You called out in a moan.

"Good, that's what I thought, baby." Alexa smirked as she pushed you onto the bed.

Grabbing a fist full of your hair, you moaned out in pain. That was quick to put a smile on Alexa's face. She wanted to see you in pain; only because you were talking shit about her.

"Take your clothes off for me, nice and fast." was all she said before you quickly got to work.

Taking your shirt off first, you struggled with your bra. Only because you actually never took it off that quick. Alexa noticed you were struggling -- so she decided to be nice and help you out. "You're lucky I really want to see your gorgeous breasts. If I didn't, I'd make you get it off yourself." Alexa stated as she unclasped your bra skillfully with one hand.

"Fuck--" you moaned as Alexa rubbed one of your nipples, giving it a gentle tug.

"I love making you moan," Alexa stated as she pushed you on your back.

"I know you do, did you also love making Lynn moan?" You asked, just to get an angry reaction from Alexa.

"Dirty slut, you're going to pay for saying that." Alexa said as she unbuckled her belt. You realized you shouldn't have said that to her; you were truly going to get it now.

Setting her belt down on the bed, she pointed to her jeans and said, "Come on, unbutton my skinny jeans! You're pleasuring me first!" Alexa demanded, and you crawled over to her. Getting on your knees, you placed a hand on her thigh, just to keep your balance on the bed.

"You know what? You don't deserve to touch me, yet!" Alexa said as she pushed you back on your back. Pulling at your basketball shorts, to her surprise you weren't wearing panties.

"Oh look what we have here!" Alexa smirked as she saw a small patch of brown hair down on your spot.

You couldn't help but blush, since you didn't have time to shave. You were going to do it tonight, but then this cut that out. "Don't blush, slut. I actually like it. So you're all good." Alexa smiled as she forced your legs open. Getting down on her knees, she had intentions to taste your sweet cunt.

"It's been awhile since I've tasted your little pussy, and now I want a good taste." Alexa mumbled as she rubbed your clit lightly with her index finger.

"God... please, Alexa," You moaned at the feeling. It had been awhile since someone had touched you down there. So the slightest touch would send you in a fit of moans.

"Hm? What do you want?" Alexa asked as she lightly slapped your cunt, causing you to moan in both pleasure and pain. Your clit was extremely sensitive, that it hurt for her to slap you.

"I want you to lick my pussy!" "With pleasure!"

Leaning down, she lightly pressed the tip of her tongue on your folds. Moving it up and down, teasing your folds lightly which caused you to moan quietly. "You taste good, slut." Alexa moaned before dipping her head back down to your pussy. "Th-thank you." You moaned as she spreaded your pussy lips and began to suck on your clit.

You couldn't help yourself, so you grabbed a fist full of Alexa's hair, pulling it as she sucked on your clit harder. It was an amazing feeling, and you couldn't wait to be fucked. Sliding her tongue in and out of you as you held onto her hair. It felt like she was going slow on purpose; which she was. "Please... please Alexa! Please go faster!" with that, she did as you wanted. Tongue fucking you, Alexa would go as fast as she could, but once you started shaking; she would slow down just to keep you on edge.

Alexa pulled away, only to stand up and take her clothes off. Revealing her body to you, you couldn't help but lick your lips. That caused Alexa to smile, as she got back over to you. She had a plan, and she knew exactly what she was going to do next.

"I'm going to make you come over and over until your little pussy can't handle it anymore. You're going to be begging me to stop when the night's over!" Alexa laughed as she picked up the belt that was next to you. You gulped as she faked hitting you. That's when she said, "Spread your legs. I want that little pussy out in the open!"

Doing as you were told, you spread them apart, and you knew what was coming. She was going to spank your pussy with the belt. You had to admit; you shouldn't have mentioned her ex, but it was too late. Swinging the belt back, she hit your cunt, caused you to scream in pain. Putting a smile on Alexa's face, she hit you again -- but this time, it wasn't as hard as the first time. It still hurt though. Setting the belt on the ground, she got on top of you; quick to rub your dripping wet cunt with her pointer finger and middle finger.

It felt like you were on top of the world, as you grinded into her fingers. Holding you by your neck, she slipped one finger into you. Causing you to moan out in pleasure, which made Alexa smile an evil smile. "Fuck!" you moan as she moved her fingers in and out of your sweet cunt. Keeping you on the very edge, she continued to fuck you.

You felt yourself about to come, but you just couldn't. It was because she was going too slow. You needed her to go fast, but she was going to make you beg for her.

"Please, Alexa! Goddammit, please!" You begged, and she started to finger fuck you as hard as she could.

"You like it, slut? You like the way I finger your little slutty pussy like this?" Alexa asked in a moaning voice.

You didn't answer her because no words would come out of your mouth. "I-I'm gonna--" you moaned as you came all over fingers. Alexa didn't stop there, she kept going; even though your pussy was swelling up, she kept going.

"D-don't stop! Don't stop!" You moaned as you felt another orgasm coming towards your pit of your stomach.

"I don't plan on stopping, baby!" Alexa smirked as she put you in a headlock as she continued to finger fuck your swollen pussy.

Feeling your second orgasm rush through you, you couldn't help but moan Alexa's name. Which made Alexa feel like she owned your pussy.

"Oh god, I can't come anymore!" You moaned as she continued to finger you. Your pussy was extremely sore, and she hadn't even fucked you with her strapon yet.

"Yes you can, don't say 'you can't', because I know you can!" Alexa moaned as she pulled her fingers out of you. Putting them in front of your mouth, you opened and began to lick them clean. "Yeah, that's right, taste your pussy." she said before pulling her fingers out of your mouth.

Grabbing her strapon from her backpack, she was quick to put it on skillfully. As soon as it was on, she grabbed the bottle of lube from her bag, and put some on the tip. Making sure she rubbed it on every inch of the strapon.

"Get on your hands and knees, unless you want it against the wall. It's up to you," she said, and you turned around to face her.

"W-wall." was all you said before standing up as fast as possible.

"Good choice, I love fucking you against the wall!" Alexa smirked as she grabbed you by your neck. Slamming your back against the wall, and gently lifting your leg up, she lined up with your entrance. Still holding onto your leg and neck, she was quick to push into your tight pussy.

"Fuck!" You gasped as she slowly moved in and out of your swelled up cunt. It was sore, but the feeling was amazing. Speeding up her movements, your legs began to feel like jelly, and if it wasn't for her holding you by your leg and neck, you'd be on the ground.

"You like the way I fuck your swollen pussy?" Alexa asked as she started to choke you lightly.

"Y-yes!" You moaned as Alexa began to hit your g-spot, causing you to scream in pure ecstasy.

"Don't come until I say so. Got it?" Alexa said as she felt your walls clamp down on the strapon.

"Please, Alexa!" You begged as she fucked you harder into the wall.

"Are you sorry, slut?" Alexa asked as she let go of your neck so she could pull on your right nipple.

"Yes! I'm s-sorry!" "Sorry for what?"  
"I'm sorry for talking shit, Alexa!" "Come for me!"

With that you moaned one last time with pure pleasure. Alexa started to rub your clit so you could ride out your high. But once you were done; you passed out from the pleasure of her fucking you. Picking you up, and laying you down on your bed, Alexa cuddled up with you. The truth was, you were only talking shit just to get her to fuck you, and you were glad it worked.


End file.
